


Are You Cold?

by ImprovFanartist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovFanartist/pseuds/ImprovFanartist
Summary: Luz comforts Amity in the library after a rough argument with her parents.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Are You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> The argument itself isn't written. Also this is my first story in a while. Maybe I'll post more, who knows ;3

Amity flinched as she heard the click of her hideout door opening. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She refused to look up.

The room was silent aside from soft footsteps and a closing door.

“Amity?” 

She stiffened. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.”

She flinched again when a soft hand breifly found its way to her shoulder.

She buried her head deeper into her arms.

“Are you okay?”

Amity shook her head. She didnt have the energy to speak.

“Oh... do you want me to leave?”

A pause, then she shook her head again.

“Okay.”

They sat together in a comforting silence. Luz eyed the dim lights that dangled from the slanted ceiling.

A few moments passed and Amity shivered.

"Are you cold?"

She shrugged.

Luz reached towards a shelf and tugged out a blanket. A thick, warm, soft one that she had miraculously found untouched in Eda’s shed. She brought it jokingly as a book club offering and mentally thanked Eda for letting her keep it. Luz draped the blanket over their shoulders and hugged the witch close. 

“This better?”

Amity nodded and leaned into the hug. 

“Thanks,” she managed to whisper hoarsely.

Luz simply nodded and pulled the girl closer.


End file.
